A Vineyard Dream
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: This one shot is the fifth story in my Harvest Moon 64 Dream series. This story features Karen's dream event. See how Jack saves Karen from a dark scary place not once but twice.


_This story is the fifth in my Harvest Moon 64 Dream series. This story features Karen's dream. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, Natsume does. _

_**A Vineyard Dream**_

"You guys never let me do what I want!" Karen shouts angrily at her parents. "All I wanna do is hit the bar for a little while." She adds loudly.

"You spend far too much time at that bar young lady." Her Father Gotz argued back. "You should spend time here with your Mother."

"Ugh, you guys are so boring!" Karen retorts loudly. "After all who wants to hang out with their parents on a Friday night?"

Sasha looks at her daughter sadly. "But Karen dear, you're always gone and we miss you."

Karen considers what her Mom just said. However before she can fully think about it Gotz pipes back up.

"I said you're not going and that's final!" He shouts angrily. "Now go to you're room!" He adds, pointing a menacing finger up towards her room.

Karen turns and storms up the stairs. She reaches her room and slams the door closed behind her. Flopping down on her bed she tries to calm herself down.

As her mind settles down she thinks about Flowerbud Village's newest arrival, Jack. The brown haired young man had arrived at the beginning of spring to take over his dead Grandpa's farm. Karen considers the farmer for a moment.

"_He is sorta cute, a little annoying but cute none the less." _She chuckled to herself.

Sighing, Karen rolls over and closes her eyes to sleep.

* * *

"Get in there and think about what you did!" Gotz shouts to his terrified 11 year old daughter as he pushes her into a storeroom.

"Please Daddy, I'll be good." The young girl pleads desperately.

Gotz grunts loudly as he starts to close the door. "I've heard that before." He says angrily. "Now think about how you can be a better daughter for a while."

"No Daddy, please I'll be good." She cries loudly. "Please just give me one more chance."

"No, you've used up all your chances already." Karen's Father says as he slams the storerooms door closed, leaving the sobbing girl alone in the dark.

Jack was bored, life on his Grandpa's farm was fun and all but today he was going to do some exploring. Walking out of the farms gate he turns and heads up the path towards where his Grandpa told him the wine vineyard was.

Walking up to the vineyard Jack finds no one around. He walks into the yard and over to one of the larger buildings. As he gets close he hears a girl crying. Curious, he checks the door and finds it locked. He walks around the back of the building and notices a hole in the wall. Jack grabs a crate and uses it as a step, climbing into the hole he slips into the darkened storeroom.

"W, who's there?" Karen asks in a spooked voice. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm Jack, and I came through the hole in the wall behind that machine." The boy explains.

"But how did you know I was in here?" Karen asks curiously. "By the way my name's Karen."

"I heard you crying and thought someone might be hurt or something." Jack explains.

"You heard me crying?" Karen asks in a slightly embarrassed voice.

"Yeah, are you hurt or something?" Jack asks innocently.

"No, my Daddy locked me in here because I was naughty." Karen replies softly. "He says it'll make me a better daughter."

"Well I think its mean." Jack says loudly. "Come on let's get out of here."

"But how, my Daddy locked the door." Karen says without really thinking.

"We'll get out the same way I got in, through the hole in the wall." Jack answers plainly. "Come on, follow me." He adds, leading Karen over to the hole behind one of the old grape presses.

Jack then helps the girl to climb through the hole and out of the dark storage shed. Once Karen is on the ground Jack climbs out of the hole and jumps down to the ground.

Karen looks at Jack sadly. "But now my Daddy might be even madder at me." She says as fresh tears begin to track their way down her cheeks. "He told me to stay in there until he lets me out." She adds softly.

"Maybe we can talk to your Mommy." Jack offers hopefully. "You could apologize to her for being naughty."

"OK, but will you come with me?" Karen asks softly.

"Sure I will." Jack replies happily.

He reaches out and takes hold of Karen's hand and together they walk towards the house in search of her Mom.

* * *

Karen awoke the following morning with a start.

"_What a weird dream."_ She mused to herself as she got out of bed. _"I wonder if it has anything to do with that new guy." _

After a quick breakfast Karen heads outside, as she does so she sees Jack walking up to the vineyard. Smiling she walks over to greet the farmer.

"Good morning Jack." She says as he gets closer to where she's standing. "What can we do for you?"

"This is my first time to the vineyard, so I was just gonna sorta check things out." He replies.

"Well then, how about I give you a tour." Karen says with a smile.

"That sounds good." Jack replies and follows the pretty girl towards the fields.

After showing him the grapes growing on the vines Karen takes Jack into a large storage building to show him how the wine is kept in barrels for aging.

Inadvertently Jack hits the door with his foot, causing it to close. Alarmed Karen runs back over to the door and tries to open it. Unfortunately for them it's locked from the outside.

"Great, now we're locked in." Karen says in an exasperated tone. "And no ones home to unlock the door." She adds sullenly.

"What do we do now?" Jack asks curiously.

"I guess we have no choice but to wait until ether my Dad or Kai come back and let us out." She replies directly before sitting down on a barrel.

An hour passes and an uncomfortable feeling in Karen's bladder tells her that she can't wait till someone comes.

She looks over to the farmer sitting next to her. "Jack, we need to get out now, I gotta pee." She says urgently.

Stifling the urge to laugh Jack thinks about their predicament. _"I wonder if the hole is still there."_ He ponders curiously. Getting up he walks over and looks behind the large press and sure enough it's still there. A board covers it, but the hole is still there.

"Hey Karen, I found our way out." He says excitedly. "We can go through this hole." He adds as Karen joins him. He then climbs up and pulls the board covering the hole off.

"Alright, but hurry I can't hold it much longer." She says in a distressed voice.

Jack helps Karen to climb up and out of the hole in the wall. He watches as she makes a mad dash for the house once her feet hit the ground.

Jack climbs out and walks over to the house and waits for Karen to come back out.

A much relieved looking Karen re joins him 10 minutes later. She eyes the farmer curiously. "How did you know about that hole?" She asks curiously.

"Don't you remember?" The farmer replies. "That's the same hole I used to get you out that time your Dad locked you in there."

Karen stops and thinks for a moment. _"It's just like my dream. Is he really the same boy?"_

"That was you back then?" She questions curiously.

"It sure was, I was bored that day and came here to explore. That's when I heard you crying and got you out." Jack explains happily.

"So that's twice now that you've saved me." Karen says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Jack says in agreement.

"Well to show my gratitude how about we head over to the bar and I buy you a drink." Karen says hopefully.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Jack replies in an enthusiastic voice.

As they walk towards the bar Karen thinks to herself about the town's newest arrival. _"Hmm, I guess he is pretty cool after all." _She muses softly as a smile crosses her face.

…_and cut! Alright I've finally done a story that stared Karen. I hope you like this little tale; please do tell me with a review. Thanks! _


End file.
